Waterproof connectors for cable connection are used for connecting a plurality of solar panels in a field, for example.
Patent Literature 1 discloses as an example a cable clamp connection structure that connects cables by double nuts and/or a ratchet mechanism.
However, such a screw-in type cable clamp connection structure requires long man-hours for a clamping operation, resulting in poor workability.